Why Did I Have To Bump Into You?
by coalbunker
Summary: While out shopping for a commitment ring for his long time lover Harry bumps into an old ‘friend’. Can his relationship survive the feelings he develops for Draco? Slash. Harry/Draco & Harry/Fred.


Disclaimer: The characters and wizarding world don't belong to me etc etc

Authors note: Not much is explained at the moment but it will all become clearer in the next couple of chapters. However it wouldn't hurt to know that this is set after Harry and the others have finished school and Harry has defeated Voldemort once and for all. Okay On with the story…

Why Did I Have To Bump Into You?

Chapter One - Diagon Alley

A bright blue sky extended over London, for once not a single cloud marred its perfect beauty. The sun blazed vibrantly, the temperature rising into the late twenties and a warm breeze ghosted over the city streets infecting anyone lucky enough to be outside on such a warm summers day. 

A lively, festive atmosphere seemed to descend upon Diagon Alley. A one-man band played just outside the entrance, filling the area with upbeat music. Using muggle instruments, aided by magic, he symbolized just how much the wizarding world had changed since the crushing defeat of Voldemort just over six years ago. Unlike most street musicians the man was surprisingly good. 

With such beautiful weather to enjoy, a crowd had gathered around the man and a generous amount of money had been thrown into his upturned hat. He loved days like these, not only did he earn more then normal but the people seemed to actually listen to his music. Even though there was shopping to be done, most of the visitors to Diagon Alley seemed to prefer being outdoors. The alley was packed full and all the tables out the front of the cafes were occupied. Even the excited teenagers and their parents bustled from shop to shop, quickly buying up their school supplies so they could escape back to the sunshine. 

Amidst all the joy and frivolity a man shouldered his way through the busy alley. He was wearing a pair of glasses and had on a cap, pulled low over his brow so no one would recognize him. 

Pushing past a couple chatting out the front of Flourish and Blotts, the man seemed annoyed by the happy ambiance of Diagon Alley. It had been five years since he finished his schooling at Hogwarts and he'd forgotten just how busy Diagon Alley could be during the last week of August. Surrounded by happy people, both young and old, he thoroughly regretted his impulsive decision to go shopping. 

He stopped outside Herder's jewelry store and taking a deep breath, he pushed open the door, stepping quickly into the dark shop. A bell connected to the door tinkered sweetly till he closed the door properly. Remembering some old rule of etiquette his Aunt had taught him, he took off his cap and pushed his sunglasses onto the top of his head.  

Summoned by the bell, a short chubby man appeared from the back room. His nostrils flared slightly when he noticed the untidy clothing of the other man. Regular customers to Herder's, one of the most expensive wizarding jewelry stores in London, did not get about in tracksuit pants and t-shirts. Ready to greet the man curtly, the shopkeeper's eyes opened wide in surprise when he finally bothered to look at the man's face. 

"Mr. Harry Potter," he gushed, recognizing the other man instantly though they had never met. "What can I do for you today?" 

Unsurprised at being recognized so easily, Harry shuffled towards the counter. "I'm looking for a pair of matching rings." 

"For Mr. Weasley and yourself?" The man questioned nosily, his face breaking out into a smile when Harry nodded in reply. 

If he were a betting man, Harry would wager one million galleons that an anonymous tip would be made to some magazine by this time tomorrow. Barely a day went by when he wasn't in the papers for some reason and the tackier magazines would be enthralled by the knowledge he was out buying a commitment ring for his lover. 

"Well there is a large selection in this case," the man said excitedly, pointing to the case just to the left of Harry. "These are some of our best rings, though there is more in the safe out the back if nothing takes your fancy." 

"Thanks," Harry muttered, shuffling over to the display case. Harry took one look at the rings on display and grimaced. All the rings had large jewels set in heavy gold bands. Harry could just imagine his lovers reaction if he gave him one of those rings. 

"Have you got anything simpler?" Harry asked hopefully. 

"Simpler?" The man said, looking slightly offended by Harry's request. "Perhaps if you explained _exactly_ what you are after, I might be able to help Mr. Potter."

"I don't know really," Harry said, smiling timidly at the man. He could see the ring clearly in his head but so far he had been unable to describe it exactly to any of the jewelers he'd met that morning and he'd been to _five_ shops already. "Well I need two that match," Harry started, reiterating what he'd already told the jeweler. "I was thinking platinum would be nice. We're not really into yellow gold. And I would prefer it if they were just simple… no jewels or anything flashy like that."

The shopkeeper stared at him thoughtfully for a moment. "I'll check the safe for you Mr. Potter." Harry smiled gratefully. "Back in a moment sir," he added, rushing off towards the back room and presumably the safe. 

Drumming his fingers on the counter, Harry sighed tiredly and said a silent prayer that the shopkeeper could find the rings he wanted. When he set out that morning, Harry had not expected the search for the perfect ring to be so difficult. Yet, there he was at his fifth jewelers, and he was still no closer to finding anything he could give his lover as a sign of his commitment. 

The bell above the door tinkered suddenly, indicating the arrival of another customer. Curious, Harry glanced over his shoulder to look at the new arrival. 

The man caught Harry's eye and a lazy smile appeared on his face. "Well if it isn't Harry Potter," he drawled, pushing the door shut with his foot and stopping the annoying bell. 

"Draco Malfoy," Harry acknowledged curtly, though he couldn't help noticing the years had been kind to Draco. He looked, for want of a better word, gorgeous.  Draco filled the room with his presence and Harry felt a shiver rake along his spine in response. 

His cheeks reddened when he noticed, Draco eyes were blatantly traveling over his body. A lustful twinkle lit those gray orbs when they came to rest on Harry's bottom. He knew he should have turned around to face the other man but Harry found himself unable to move or to even look away. The air sizzled between them and Harry felt naked under the other mans gaze.

Draco flicked his gaze back up to Harry's face and smirked when he saw the look on Harry's face. "My how you've changed over the years Potter," Draco said, his eyes continuing their appreciative journey over Harry's body. 

"Ah thanks, I think," Harry muttered. "How have you been?" Harry ventured. He was annoyed to find that his voice betrayed the unease he felt in the other mans presence. 

"Busy," Draco said indifferently. "What with father passing away, I've had to take over managing the estate and such." Harry envied him his poise, nothing about his manner suggested that merely moments before he'd been sizing Harry up as a potential bedmate.

"Mr. Weasley should like one of these," the shopkeeper called as he rushed back into the store carrying a display board. Harry sighed in relief. Catching sight of the other man, the shopkeeper greeted cheerfully, "Mr. Malfoy." He placed the board of platinum rings in front of Harry and turned his attention to Draco.  "What can I do for you?" 

"I need a watch. The same one as before will do," Draco said, striding to the counter to stand next to Harry. Not liking the sudden closeness Harry edged away slightly. "And I would like it wrapped," Draco added, depositing a pouch full of Galleons in the shopkeepers eager hand. 

"If you would care to inspect the rings, I'll just tend to Mr. Malfoy's request?" 

Harry nodded reluctantly, keeping his eyes firmly fixed on the board as he heard the shop attendant scurrying away. His eyes lit up suddenly and he temporarily forgot about Malfoy when his eyes landed on the ring he'd been searching for. Harry carefully pulled the ring out the socket and inspected it from all angles. It was exactly like the ring he'd envisioned. Made from a delicate weave of platinum strands, it was incredibly simple and breathtaking. He quickly looked back at the board and his face broke into a grin when he saw there was another one exactly the same. 

"An engagement ring?" Draco asked amusedly. 

"Commitment ring," Harry corrected sharply, keeping his gaze fixed on the ring. 

Draco sniggered. "How sweet." 

"Buy a lot of watches Malfoy?" Harry said. If he was hoping to put Draco back in his place with that jibe, Harry was sorely disappointed. 

"I have a lot of lovers Harry," Draco said unabashedly. Although he refused to glance at Draco, Harry could feel those eyes raking over his body again and he felt his cheeks redden.  Draco reached out to touch Harry's cheek, stroking across the soft skin gently and leaning closer, Draco whispered seductively in his ear, "Want a watch Harry?"

Harry shivered despite himself, the combined effect of Draco's breath against his ear and the heat radiating from Malfoy's touch doing the most unwanted things to his body. "No," Harry whispered shakily. He should have sounded surer, Harry thought desperately, forcing himself to step away from the other man. 

Draco chuckled, looking amusedly at the ring Harry was holding onto for dear life. "Tell me Harry," Draco purred, "…how long have you been going out with Weasley? I thought he was with Granger?" 

"Wrong Weasley," Harry muttered quietly, slightly surprised Draco didn't know about his lover. Much to his annoyance, they frequently appeared in the wizarding papers and magazines, one would have to live in a cave not to know whom he'd been dating. "I've been with Fred," Harry emphasized, "…for two years." 

"Two years?" Draco mirrored idly, pretending to think it over. Smirking he took a step back towards Harry. Running a finger down Harry's chest, and whisper, "No wonder your thinking about straying." Draco leaned closer and Harry couldn't move. He felt as if all his will to resist had somehow evaporated as Draco's lips drew closer to his own. 

Thankfully the shopkeeper chose that precise moment to return from the back area. Draco stepped back from Harry, quickly sliding into his original spot as the shopkeeper strode into the room. 

"Here you are Mr. Malfoy."

"Thank you smith," Draco muttered, taking the small gift-wrapped box before turning his attention back to Harry. "I'll see you around," Draco promised. "Good luck," he chuckled, waving his pale elegant hand towards the ring Harry clutched fiercely. In a rustle of fabric and without so much as a backward glance, Draco swept out the shop. 

Harry stared at the door as it clicked shut behind the other man, unable to believe what had nearly transpired between them. Glancing back down at the ring in his hand a small shaky smile appeared on his face; it had been _nothing_. 

"I'll take these two," Harry said, handing the rings over to the shopkeeper, "I would like them engraved as well, please." 

"Certainly Mr. Potter." 


End file.
